Spray Paint
by TheEternalCrow
Summary: All it took was a few colors and a bit of blue mist to make their senior prank back fire...Four teens plus a couple of cans equals out to be Justice League's new Project. Finding trouble was easy, now getting out of it...that was the hard part. Rated T cause of language and...well...its about Teenagers...we do stupid stuff lol


**I'm writing this because I thought it would be fun…lol….anyway here is my story, It consists of me and my friends + Young Justin. The last names are changed for certain reasons but the first names of my friends and I are our actual names :) Plus! We are gonna be seniors instead of sophomores lol.**

Jenna slowly reached her hand out to her best friend's face, her long fingers grasped at the black metal glasses quickly before she took off out of the Media room. She knew Mara was chasing her but it didn't matter, her long legs carried much faster than Mara's would hers. She could easily out run the small bat, As Jenna liked to say. Having an infatuation with Batman and Superman, or superheroes in general helped her figure out a perfect nickname for her. Batman was Mara's hero and Superman was Jenna's. The two made quite a pair, and never had a boring conversation.

"Come on bats! Catch me!" Jenna glanced back and stopped, Mara nowhere to be seen. A tight, scared feeling crept up the back of Jenna's neck and she turned the corner into the English hall way, still looking back. Turning her head forward she screamed, dropping the glasses onto the carpeted hallway and opened her now irritated eyes. "STOP DOING THAT!" she yelled at the small girl.

Bending down Mara snatched up her glasses and firmly placed them on her face, with a smirk she replied; "Then don't take my glasses JT!"

"But it's fun." Jenna shot back with a smile; her white teeth peeking out making the smile have a sense of mischievousness. "Can we go now? School ended 4 hours ago!"

Mara smiled at the irritated teenager and started backing up, her combat boots thudding against the white carpet. "One more hour and the security cameras will click on, and then…we play." With that she disappeared into the shadows of the darkened hallway.

The school had closed early today, leaving plenty of time for their "table" of friends to leave their mark for their upcoming senior prank. Spray painting the new gym floor, after the school had just spent money on a new court. The shiny floor just begged to be vandalized by the trouble makers. "Besides, Jacob still needs to get here, Allie is in the gym already, and she's laying down the sketch"

"Jakes here and headed to the gym doors." Jenna grumbled and followed her, her own combat boots thudding against the floor.

"God Jenna, please! Pick up your feet! And tie the damn things!" Mara complained turning her head and glaring at the taller girl.

Jenna smiled and looked down at her feet, the boots laces smacked against her ankles and clicked…Rhythmically almost. "They look cooler this way. Besides! It's easier to put them on in the morning."

Mara just rolled her eyes and pushed open the gym doors, the emergency lights lit the gym just enough for the teens to see their work. Allie and Jake were walking to the middle of the court boxes in hand. The four came to a stop next to each other, Jacob dropped his box and pulled out gloves and gas masks.

"Precaution." He smiled and snapped his mask on before sliding on his gloves. Allie handed everyone a can of paint and they set to work. All of them not even bothering to remember to security cameras.

Three hours had past and they still where crouched down on the floor, their cans scattered around and plastic bags filled with paint balls at Jenna's feet. Her paintball gun pressed to her shoulder, the periodic pop of the gun echoed in the empty gym. The same feeling from earlier in the hallway began to crawl its way up Jenna's spine, causing her to stop shooting and lower her gun. She glanced at her friends to see them still spraying black and red paint on the cream polished wood. "Hey guys?" She asked timidly. He usually loud voice now cracking and quiet.

"What JT? Why did you stop? You only did half the wall?" Jacob asked grumbly. His gruff voice carrying across the open space and ringing in her ears.

"Do you feel that?" Allie asked suddenly as she quickly made her way to Jenna. Her 4'10 height and almost none existent weight not giving much protection from harm's way. She stood next to Jenna and slightly behind her as Mara and Jacob looked around with nervous eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Jacob asked now slightly nervous. His blue eyes reflecting the dim lights causing him to look even more mischievous then he already was. "Bats did you put the cameras on loop like I told you?" Mara nodded without looking at him and slowly inched her way to Jenna.

"Um, Jacob?" Jacob looked at Jenna annoyed but frowned when he saw her pointing behind him. He slowly turned his head expecting Gerick the security guard to be standing there, but instead he saw a faint blue most gliding over the now black and red floor.

A loud pop sounded and a blue flash blinded them fore seconds before their eyes refocused. They glanced around them; they were no longer in the school gym. The room surrounding them gave off a cold feeling, a large screen computer lit room with a bluish haze. Jenna squinted and started laughing hysterically. The other three looked at her as if she had gone insane.

Smacking Jenna in the stomach, Mara widened her eyes while shaking her head. Silently asking what the deal was.

"Don't you realize where we are?" Jenna whispered excitedly. She was slightly vibrating from her over excited me and her combat boots squeaked as she shuffled toward the computer. She lightly tapped on the computer and the screen showed a text box, the curser blinking waiting for a password to be typed in. "WATCH TOWER!" She all but screamed. Mara squeaked and rush to Jenna, both with matching smiles. Allie and Jacob stared at them clearly confused.

"Watch tower?" Allie asked quietly, her voice still filled with fear. Jacob patted her on the back and sent her a rare smile, everyone knew he saw her as a sister. It was expected for him to comfort her.

"Yeah, as in Superman and Batman?...You know Watch Tower…" Allie and Jacob shook their heads in unison, confusing covering their faces. "Wow." Jenna stated drawing out the 'O'. Mara chuckled and started typing on the computer, her delicate fingers working fast. The room fell silent as everyone looked around. A loud beep sounded causing Jenna to jump and look at the screen frightened.

"What the Fu-Woo!" Jenna said turning fully to the screen. Batman himself was staring back at them.

"I didn't do that." Mara whispered to her, her own face showing concern. Jacob and Allie soon flanked them as the masked man stared at them.

"May I ask why four teens, covered in a colored substance are messing with a highly covert computer, not to mention the fact that you even got into Watch Tower." Batman mumbled his voice slightly cracking from sleep. Jenna tried to stifle a forming giggle but failed miserably. A loud chocking sound echoed throughout the dark room and it caused Mara to burst out laughing as well.

"what's so funny?!" Jacob grumpily spat at the laughing girls. "Shut the hell up!"

Jenna glared at the boy and turned to the scowling man. "Well…One! We don't know how we got here. Two...Do you really have to change your voice? We know who you are."

The screen went back to its loading screen and up popped live feed of the high school. The hallways where clear and the classes empty, Mara typed in a few other phrases and up popped live feed from the Gym, their spray paint and art work nowhere to be seen.

"For that is holy. What the hell happened?!" Jenna yelled, making everyone jump, Allie whimpered and clutched at Jenna's arm.

"This is creeping the hell out of me!" Allie said releasing Jenna's arm once she realized she was clutching it.

They all jumped when the door slammed open and the lights flashed on. Batman stood near the light switch, his cap flapping slightly from his movements. "Follow me." He muttered, with a swish he turned and walked out the doorway, taking a left and walking briskly down the wide hallway. The tile floors made Jenna boots sound ten times louder. Batman stopped abruptly and turned to the teens, causing them to bump into each other. "Do me a favor, Tie you shoes." He then turned again and continued down the long hall.

Mara chuckled at Jenna's startled face and followed after the dark knight in complete awe, Allie and Jacob walked quickly after her. Jenna bent down and tightened her laces. Her fingers fumbled with them as she hurriedly attempted to tie them, looking up she realize they had turned down a hall way.

"Well damn." She muttered to herself as she jogged down the hallway, her boots now dead silent.


End file.
